


Is there a Rey Solo in this class?

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: Rey Solo the series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English is not my native language, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, May the 4th be with you, No Underage Sex, Professor Ben Solo, ben didn't know rey were sixteen when they met, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: “Do we have Rey solo in this class?”The substitute professor raised his voice, clearly irritated by the lack of response. Rey felt her friends’ wide eyes on her as her hand tentatively went up in the air.She was going to kill her husband after this.





	Is there a Rey Solo in this class?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm writing.

“Rey Solo.”

Rey felt time time just stopped right then and there. She could feel particles in the air slowing down and everything around her went by in slow motion.

“Do we have Rey solo in this class?”

The substitute professor raised his voice, clearly irritated by the lack of response. Rey felt her friends’ wide eyes on her as her hand tentatively went up in the air.

She was going to kill her husband after this.

 

They got married when she was seventeen.

It wasn’t actually a traditional white-dress and tuxedo kind of marriage. It was just a couple of paper work in a courthouse and a lunch in Maz’s restaurant, and then her husband just dropped her off for her afternoon math class and went back to work.

 

They met when she was sixteen. It was, and continued to be, the most bizarre experiences in her life.

“Rey, I owe you, big time. Please take our specials home tonight, okay?”

“Maz, you don’t have to. I’m happy to help.” Rey said as she changed from her waitress uniform to her casual clothes, which was something way too inappropriate for a place with a strict dress code like this one.

But Maz told her it was alright. There was no one else in the VIP section anyway.

That was when she saw him. A tall gentleman in a dark tailored suit shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He looked like he was is his twenties. Broad shoulders filling up the suit nicely, sharp jawline with full, soft-looking lips, and luscious wave of raven hair that made Rey subconscious about hers.

To sum it up, he was hot.

“Ben, sweetie, this is Rey. She is going to eat with you tonight.” Maz cooed. Rey had never seen her employee cooed before in her time of working here. Maz ruled the place with an iron fist, but she was fair and caring at the same time.

That was why it was especially hard for her to lie about her age to her employer.

“Maz! You promised you wouldn’t set me up again!” He frowned, but Rey just found it endearing when he huffed a little in annoyance.

“She is the loveliest person I know. She could teach you a thing or two about being likable.” 

Ben finally turned to look at her, and Rey almost let out a laugh when his eyes widened and he frantically shook his head at Maz.

“You kids have fun.” Maz ignored the ‘please don’t leave me’ from Ben and walked away. Rey took her seat, smiled at the man who kept looking anywhere but at her.

“Hi, I’m Rey. Maz said you needed help interacting with people?” She was surprised. A face like that shouldn’t need any help getting along with anyone.

“I- um, I’m sorry Maz got you into this mess. My godmother thinks she is an actual fairy godmother sometimes.” Ben mumbled. Even when his words was barely audible. His voice was deep, vibrating through her body in the way Rey never felt before. 

Damnit. Rey, get it together!

“That’s her charm.”

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.” He mumbled again, this time just a little bit louder.

“Rey. Just Rey.” Her last name was assigned to her by a government, and she hated it with passion, so Rey decided not to talk about it. She was glad Ben didn’t ask about it.

Or about anything. He just sat there like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered.

“What do you do for a living?” She started to see why Maz needed her help. 

“I’m a professor at Alderaan University.”

“Really? What do you teach?” She had always dreamed to go to Alderaan. It had the most cutting edge technology in their engineering department, but the program was too expensive for someone like her.

“History.” To someone else he might came out as rude and off-putting, but Rey knew that look in his eyes. The ones she used to have herself.

He was shy. Aggressively shy and was terrified that she wouldn’t like him if he said the wrong thing.

Damn, he was cute.

 

It was not a date. She knew that it wasn’t. Maz just wanted her godson to have a good experience interacting with another human being, and Rey was glad she got an opportunity to know Ben. He was the sweetest guy, shy, but passionate about his love for history. The way his eyes shone when he talked about an ancient history melted something in her.

The subject of her age never came up. Maz wa under the impression that she was nineteen, and Rey had no doubt Ben had no clue about her actually age. She was tall , and the makeup she put on helped aged her up a couple of years.

It was why she shouldn’t be surprised when he nervously asked if they could grab a cup of coffee sometimes.

She was more surprised that her answer was ‘sure’, even when she knew full well that it was a bad idea.

 

Their dates mostly consisted of them bingeing Netflix shows after shows and ordered takeaways to Ben’s apartment on weekends and the nights she didn’t have any shift at Maz’s. Rey hated going out more than anything, and was happy than Ben loved being inside as much as she did.

She could do a nice walk in the park or something like that, but she didn’t want to risk her classmate seeing them together.

Ben never tried anything with her. Sometimes it made Rey feel precious and cherished, but most of the time she just felt a little annoyed that she had to drop too many hints to get him to even kiss her.

Or just took the matter into her own hands and straddled his lap to get his attention.

“Rey, I’m grading the papers…”

“You have been doing that the whole morning. Take a little break.” Rey smiled, planted a soft, butterfly kiss on the corner of his lips. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Ben chased after the kiss, he was always a fast learner. Rey smiled into the kiss and just let her boyfriend exploring as much as he wanted.

The furthest they ever went was them making out was their hands roaming all over each other. She managed to get his shirt off once and it was quite a sight to behold, but nothing more than that ever happened, and Rey didn’t know whether to be mad or thankful that they took it so slow.

“I love you.” Ben murmured between sucking her neck. Rey moaned and moved on his lap to get a little friction going, whispered in his ears in return.

“I know.”

“I should never have taken you to my parents’”

Ben groaned. Rey just laughed and jumped off his lap.

“You know I love your parents as much as I love you.” 

“Why is that not reassuring to me.” Ben rolled his eyes, but she saw a smirk creeping on the corner of his mouth.

She was too far gone for this guy to even consider telling him the truth.

 

But the truth came out eventually, and in the worst way she could possibly imagine.

Rey knew there was something wrong with her stomach that night, but she already asked other waitress to cover her shift the night before to have a dinner with Ben’s parents, so she just sucked it up and powered through half of her shift when the pain migrated to the lower left part of her stomach and turned the volume up until she collapsed on the floor. 

Maz took her to a hospital, Rey was diagnosed with appendicitis and was sent into an operating room as soon as she arrived at a hospital.

She was under general anesthesia the whole time her secrets unfolded to her boyfriend, his parents, and her employer. When she woke up, there was a very upset Ben standing over the side of her bed.

No, a very upset Professor Solo was glaring at her with laser in his eyes.

It would be hot if she wasn’t under a lot of painkiller then.

“Ben…”

“Maz called. I came as soon as I heard, and imagined my surprise when the doctor said my nineteen years old girlfriend still needed a parental consent form because apparently she is still in the foster care system.”

“…I’m sorry.” She winced at the pain on her abdominal site. His eyes was softer, but Rey knew she wasn’t forgiven.

“They refused to tell us anything, Rey. I didn’t know anything about your conditions.” He sighed. “I can’t get mad at you when you are in this state.”

“Ben, please don’t break up with me.” Her stitches stung, but her heart was aching more at the possibility of him leaving her.

“Let’s not talk about it today, okay?” He knelt down to her level, covered her hand with his. His eyes burning with worries. “You need a rest, sweetheart.”

“Please don’t leave me.”

She knew she was saying that over and over again until all the drugs in her system kicked in, and sleep pulled her away from reality.

 

Turned out Ben wasn’t planning on breaking up with her.

“Will you marry me?”

“What?” It wasn’t the first thing she thought he would say to her after she got out of the hospital. Rey was sure her medications were playing tricks on her mind when Ben got down on his knees in front of the couch with his mother’s ring in his hand.

“It killed me that they wouldn’t let me near you. To have them telling me I have no right to be there for you because we are not related in anyway.” Ben confessed. “This past months with you are the best moments of my life, and I never want to be apart from you for the rest of it. If the law says marrying you would give my the right to love and cherish you, to be there for you through thick and thin, to give me the right to take care of you as long as we both shall live, then would you do me this huge favor and consider marrying me?”

“I- I can’t, Ben.” Rey saw his heart broke in his eyes, and she quickly added her reasons for it. “I love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can’t just- take advantage of you like this. ”

“Rey-”

“You are a professor, Ben. What would people think if you marry an almost seventeen years old?”

“I don’t care.” He said stubbornly. Rey sighed.

“Let’s revisit this after I finish high school, okay? In the mean time I promise not to have any health issue for you to be concerned about, deal?”

It wasn’t the answer he wanted, but she knew Ben could live with it.

He was more careful around her after the truth came out. Sex was off the table as always, but it seemed the only things he was willing to do was hand holdings and light made out sessions that ended too soon for Rey liking. She even considered marrying him just to get the guy to take some actions already.

But what really made her decided to tie the knot was Ben’s car accident right after her seventeen birthday.

“Please, how is he? Is he going to be alright?” Rey was sobbing in front of the OR. Leia and Han were out of the country and Maz was on her way. The doctors refused to give her any updates because she was not a family or a relative, and it made Rey wanted to scream in their face that the man inside was her only family.

She dragged his ass to the courthouse right after Ben was cleared from the hospital. The cut on his cheek was still an angry red, but Ben was smiling from ear to ear. It was only a legal process for them to have access to each other health informations, insurance, and bank accounts (Mostly Ben’s. The guy would killed someone who mention a prenup to him with his bare hands), but the real ceremony would take place when Rey already settled in her college. More time to plan that way.

 

She got accepted into Alderaan University with full scholarship, which Rey wasn’t sure was because of her grades or because Ben’s grandmother was the founder and his mom was the dean. She still introduced herself and Rey Johnson to avoid the controversy, even when her last name was legally changed to Solo before college. It wasn’t a secret amongst the professors, but Rey wasn’t in any of the Solos’ class. Not even in Han’s aircraft engineering ones, so no one could say her grades would be tainted because of that.

She was doing so well until this substitute professor decided it would be a good idea to randomly select a student from the name list to answer his question.

“Ah, Miss Solo. Could you please answer this question for me?”

“eight point three one seven.” She answered solemnly, tried to slouch down her chair as much as possible.

“That correct.” He nodded. “Now, I couldn’t help but notice your last name. Are you related to professor Solo?”

“I- You could say that.” Maybe he was thinking of Han?

“Then you might want to go to the administration department. I think there is a typo, because it says here your are Mrs. Rey Solo.”

A few chuckle from her fellow students made Rey’s face redden. They must have also thought it was a typo.

She decided to keep her mouth shut when her husband. Her sweet, beautiful, and always getting lost in his own university husband opened the classroom door.

“Oh, sorry. I thought this is room 4703.”

 “Professor Solo. Do you know there is a mistake in the registration of your relative.” The substitute professor said, clearly he was that kind of professor who just loved talking about non-subject relating stuff and made the student study by themselves later. “Here, this one.”

Ben, blessed his soul, was oblivious to the class’ stares as he walked toward the desk and took a look at the paper.

“No there is nothing wrong with it.”

“Oh, but it says Mrs-”

“Yes, Mrs. Rey Solo.” Rey hated herself for getting goosebumps every time Ben said her name like that. “She is my wife.”

And just like that, the room erupted into chaos. Rey groaned in annoyance. She knew Ben loved introduce her as his wife, but did he _has_ to do it in the most dramatic way possible?

“Holy shit! Rey, you are married?” Finn gasped. 

“I’m about to be a widow tonight.” Rey threw her husband a fierce glare that made him shuddered. Ben just gave her an apologetic smile and left the room.

“Ahem! Okay, let’s continue with the lecture.” Rey mumbled a ‘Thank you’ to the ceiling and tuned out the students around her. This would die down, eventually people would forget.

“Hey, is Rey Solo here? Leia asked for her. It’s emergency. I think it’s about cake tasting or something?” Han popped his head into the class and waved at her. “Oh, hey kid! Let’s go. I think the princess just scored you a sweet boujee wedding cake tasting deal. This class doesn’t have attending score, right?” Han grinned. Clearly enjoyed this little chaos.

Oh, she wasn’t going to murder her husband.

She was going to die from embarrassment and haunting this university till the end of time.

 


End file.
